A Hatsukoi New Year
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: Its a New year for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi!


This story takes place after my story Jumper so read that if you want this to make sense on why Masamune & Ritsu are together.

~One Week Before New Years Eve~

It was late at Marukawa Publishing firm nearly everyone had gone home. The only ones left where Ritsu and Masamune. While Ritsu was still working, Masamune had long since been done but refused to leave knowing that his love was still here, so he feigned needing to do some other work related business to keep Ritsu company and to keep an eye on him.

"Ritsu" Masamune called to the frail brunette softly.

"Y...yes?" Ritsu asked tentatively looking up from his desk at the office.

Masamune sighed at Ritsu's tentativeness, knowing full well that after Ritsu nearly fell, the young editor had become a terrified recluse, despite having admitting his feelings at last to the chief editor.

'Will you come over for New Years Eve?" He asked gently.

"O..Ok" Ritsu said turning back to his work in front of him.

Masamune accepted the answer and watched his beloved Ritsu with sad eyes.

After Ritsu nearly tried to commit suicide, Masamune resolved his efforts to make Ritsu aware of just how much he loved him so that there would not be a repeat of that fatal incident. Masamune still had nightmares of that night, ones where Ritsu didn't make it.

However despite his resolve, as well as what was said on the rooftop that night,...Masamune knew the Emerald eye brunete was still in a state of self loathing. In fact much to his distress, Masamune had walked in on Ritsu multiple times whose beautiful emerald eyes were distorted with tears, and bleeding cuts on his arms, with a knife discarded on the floor. Each time Masamune found him in this state he would rush to his side, and whisper soft comforting words in his loves ear while bandaging him up.

It hurt Masamune deeply that there wasn't much that he could do to help pull his boy out of his pain and suffering. The only thing that would help, Masamune knew, was if Ritsu would finally stop hating himself and stop regretting, only then would he find peace.

~New Years Eve~

Ritsu was walking towards the break room when he heard a loud bang. Hurrying to see what caused such a loud bang, Ritsu hurried to the break room and peered in. What he saw made is heart drop.

Masamune was slammed against the vending machine, and was being kissed by Yokozawa.

"Masamune, I love you so much. You know that spoiled rich kid is nothing compared to me right?" Yokozawa whispered in his kiss with Masamune.

At that moment Ritsu, who was finally starting to forgive himself, felt a cold despair washed threw him. Lost & hurt Ritsu turned and walked away.

Ritsu"s Pov

'_I knew it. I am no good. all I've ever done was hurt the ones I love. I don't deserve to be loved…._" I walked with theses thoughts swirling in my mind. I headed back to the office and told Kisa-san that I was feeling sick and that I was going home early. He just said okay ad to get better soon. After that I left the office careful to avoid Takano. As I walked, I could feel my eyes sting with tears that I eventually allowed to fall.

"_I'm not wanted or needed, I just want this pain to end" _When I got home I went to my silverware drawer and opened it up. All of my sharp tools were locked in a box in the drawer and only Takano had the key, however I was unconcerned with this as I took out the box as well as the rest of the silverware. I then opened the trick drawer that was at the bottom of the drawer and withdrew from it a long silver knife.

'_I just want this pain to end...'_ I slid the knife across my arm feeling a biting pain but that was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I cut deeper.

_The world doesn't need me...I don't belong.' _I cut even deeper. My body grew weak and soon I could no longer grip the knife that i was holding. My body slumped to the floor, my blood staining it. I felt a coldness gripp me as my vision started to fade.

'_Maybe now I won't feel this pain in my heart anymore.'_ With that last thought going through my mind I fell unconscious.

Masamune's Pov

Yawning, I got up from my seat at the office to grab a coffee. When I entered I saw Takafumi sitting on the bench looking down.

"What are you sulking about Takafumi?" I called out.

I watched as Takafumi's head jerked up when I spoke.

"Masamune?" he called to me.

"Yes?" I answered while I deposited my change into the vending machine.

I was too busy selecting my coffee to notice that my old friend had come over to me. Next thing I know, I was slammed against the vending machine. Then I felt myself being kissed by Takafumi.

I was still stunned from being slammed that I didn't do anything then I heard him whisper "Masamune, I love you so much. You know that spoiled rich kid is nothing compared to me right?"

My paralysis finally left me and I shoved Yokozawa back and then slapped him across his face.

I was sithing with rage, "How dare you! I will never come to love you! Never insult MY Ritsu ever again!" With that I stormed away.

'_He's lucky I only slapped him' _

Before I went back to the office, I walked to the bathroom to cool myself off. '_I can't have my fragile Ritsu seeing me like this.' _After some time had passed and I was sure that my composure was as it usually is, I went back.

When I reentered the office my eyes went straight to my loves desk only to find it unoccupied.

"Kisa where did Onodera go?" I asked.

"Rii-chan said he wasn't feeling to good so he went home." Kisa replied in his cheery voice.

"Is that so? How long has it been since he left?"

"About 40 min ago."

"Does he know what's wrong?" I asked starting to get nervous. '_Thats around the time Yokozawa did ...THAT….if he saw that then nothing good will come of it._

"Hmm he didn't say, all I know is he had left to go get some coffee from the break room, however he came back a bit too quick and said he was going home. But now that I think on it he seemed in pain."

"_Shit he must have seen it! Gosh I need to get to him! There's no telling what he will do considering how emotionally unstable he is!"_

"Kisa I'm going to go home and check on Onodera can you hold down the fort while I'm gone?"

"Yes sir!" Kisa saluted me. I rolled my eyes and quickly left.

I was thankful that I had brought my car, I didn't want to wait for the train. As soon as I made it back, I parked my car in its spot and rushed out to the apartment complex. As soon as I made it to the floor that Ritsu and me live on, I all but sprinted to his door. Raising my fist I knocked on the door. I got no answer so I knocked again. Still no answer. I started to bang on the door and shouted for my Ritsu to open up. When I still received no answer, I ran to my door and quickly unlocked it. I ran up to the kitchen and grabbed a key that was laying on it. It was a spare to Ritsu's apartment. I quickly ran back to Ritsu's door unlocking it and rushed in.

"Ritsu?" I called looking around. Just like when I was outside of his door, Ritsu still did not answer. I strained my ears until I heard the faintest sound of breath coming from the kitchen. I bolted there and when I came in and switched on the light I felt my breath catch in my throat.

Lying in front of the counter laid my Ritsu unconscious in a crimson blood pool, a knife discarded by his side.

"RITSU!"

I ran up and grabbed his shockingly cold hand. "RITSU WAKE UP PLEASE!" He wouldn't wake.

'_No this can't be happening! it can't!_

Frantic I pulled out my phone and dialed 119, the Japan emergency hotline.

"_Hello this is the emergency hot line how may we assist you_?" The operator asked.

"PLEASE HELP! MY FRIEND SLIT HIS WRISTS!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. I gave them the address to the apartment and waited for them to arrive. As I waited I grabbed a cloth and applied pressure on Ritsus bleeding wrists. After waiting for about ten minutes I heard the ambulance and the sound of hurried talking as the paramedics rushed up to where we were.

I didn't close the door so when I heard them on our floor yelled "IN HERE QUICK PLEASE!"

I heard them bang down the the hall as they rushed to us. I then felt the paramedics push me away, just when Ritsu started to size.

"Quick bring in some blankets he's going into shock!" I heard the paramedic shout. Another paramedic brought in fleece blankets and quickly wrapped Ritsu in it.

"Come on warm up!" The paramedic called. "Someone bring in the EKG"

I saw them hook up the machine to my beloved.

"Shit his hearts slowing down! We need to charge it!"

I watched as the the paramedic's pulled out two paddles, rubing them together before yelling "CLEAR!"

The paramadeic then placed them on Ritsu, I winced as I saw Ritsu's body jerk as the electricity went into him. They did that twice.

"Shit! He's not coming back!"

They kept sending jolts into Rmy love, cussing each time it failed. At last they stoped. I looked up.

_' they've stoped with the EKG, I hope that means he's been stabelized at last!' _

Then I saw the paramedic who had been working the EKG come up to me.

"Sir what is your name?"

"Masamune Takano"

"Well Takano-San but we couldn't save him...he already lost too much blood...I'm sorry.

My eyes went wide at this and despair then denial.

"NO HE CANT BE GONE HE JUST CANT!" I shoved the paramedic out of the way and I ran up to Ritsu.

"NO RITSU YOU ARN'T GONE YOU JUST AREN'T!" I started doing chest compressions tears streaming down my face.

"Takano-San you can't help him he's already gone!" The paramedic called.

"NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!"

I countinued doing compressions giving mouth to mouth every so often when I heard Ritsu's

breath stop. My tears eventually turned everything blurry making it harder for me to see.

"Takano-San come on!" I fealt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to shove it off to no avail.

"Takano-San, Takano-San!" I fealt the peramedic shake me.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, but he wouldn't stop shaking me.

Suddenly my eyes shot open and I bolted up. Breathing fast with tears running down my face and a throbbing headache, I looked around.

I was in my bed at my apartment. Next to me on the bed was Ritsu looking perfectly healthy. His expression was that of concern and worried.

"RITSU!" I all but shouted and suddenly pulling the unsuspecting youth into my embrace before crying in relief.

"_It was just a dream"_ I thought so relieved.

I felt Ritsu wrap his arms around me and stroke my hair.

After I calmed down he asked me, "Takano, are you okay what happened?" His concerned voice echoing me making me guilty that I had worried my Uke when it should be the other way around.

"I'm sorry, it was just a nightmare" I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ritsu's voice was so sweet.

I didn't want him to worry even more so I replied, "no...I will one day but not not now."

I didn't want to keep secrets from him so I will tell him when he's recovered from his earlier trauma of almost committing suicideds.

Ritsu nodded his head in acceptance.

"By the way Ritsu when did we end up here? I can't remember...and why does my head hurt like it does when I get a hangover?"

"Um, probally because it is a hangover." Ritsu replied a little annoyed.

"Wait, I can't remember what happened yesterday." I said, and it was true I couldn't recall anything that happened yesterday.

"Well we went out to celebrate on New Year's Eve with everyone in Emerald. Of course they all brought dates and in that time period Isaka made a bet that whoever could put back more drinks then him then he would give everyone the next weekend of so you, Hatori-San, and Kisa-San agreed to it,"

"Did we win?" I interjected?

"I was getting to that, well Kisa put back 10 shots but couldn't keep going, Hatori put back 17 but was cut off when he started insulting everybody about work. So you and Isaka kept going at it. After Isaka's 50th round he couldn't lift the glass any more."

"Ah so did I Beat him with 51?" I intervened yet again.

"No…...YOU WERE SO ADDICTED THAT YOU HAD 1O MORE SHOTS AFTER THAT! THANK GOD ME CHIAKI AND YUKINA WERE SOBER ENOUGH TO DRAG YALLS SORRY ASSES BACK HOME!" Ritsu said annoyed to me.

"Ah….okay…..Ritsu, I'm sorry for getting drunk like that...I won't do it again."

Ritsu glared at me and responded, "You better not."

I couldn't help but smile at his adorable glare. "Ritsu, Happy New Year."

I saw him blush but replied, "Happy New Year to you to you idiot."

After that we laid back in bed and slept in each others arms

~The End~

* * *

><p>AngstyYaoiFangirl- So I was supposed to do specials for Christmas with this but I was too far behind and turned this to new years special, any way this is the last one I was unable to meet my 11 fan fic deadline but this has given me experience...I have to start specials months in advanced, that way I can make my deadline...anyway happy reading!<p> 


End file.
